


The Importance of Packing Lists

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: Amy is checking his suitcase against the packing list when she sees it: his favorite blue hoodie. Honeymoon fluff!!!





	The Importance of Packing Lists

**Author's Note:**

> i’m dying over that TVLine picture of Jake and Amy on their honeymoon and i wrote this real quick, hope you enjoy!

Amy is checking his suitcase against the packing list when she sees it: his favorite blue hoodie.

 

Normally, Amy loves said blue hoodie. She loves the way he layers it with his signature leather jacket. She loves the (adorable) way he’s constantly fixing it all day. And she especially loves wearing it herself; she often throws it on while she makes their morning coffee. It basically got her through his time in Florida and prison.

 

But they’re going on their freakin’ _honeymoon_.

 

Her own suitcase is filled with summer dresses, lingerie and one particular red swimsuit that she cannot _wait_ for Jake to see. Everything is categorised by type of clothing into packing cubes and rolled to maximise space, of course. She’s still a Santiago after all.

 

The point is that it’s going to be hot (weather and bedroom-wise) and her husband has no need to cover up in a hoodie that he wears all the time at home.

 

He’s in the bathroom packing a wash bag when she walks in, holding the offending item like it’s one of her nephew’s dirty diapers.

 

“Hey, babe,” he grins from ear to ear.

 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, Peralta. What was this doing in your bag?”

 

He furrows his brow and she has to resist the urge to kiss the confused look off his face. She’s supposed to be annoyed at him - she is annoyed at him.

 

“Um, I wanted to bring it,” he responds. “It’s comfy.”

 

“It isn’t on the packing list,” she chastises. Packing lists are _important_. They don’t want to overpack and exceed the airline’s weight limit, nor do they want to bring so much of their own stuff that there isn’t enough room to bring home souvenirs. She told him this when she handed over the list and left him to pack while she double-checked everything in the honeymoon binder. She realises now that she should have supervised. “I’m sorry, Jake, but you can’t take it.”

 

“Why? It’s one hoodie. There’s still plenty of room.” He continues packing, placing a mini shampoo, shower gel and aftershave in the bag (all in Amy’s favorite scents, he wants to smell _gooood_ for her). Before Amy, he used to shove his toiletries in a plastic baggie that he’d used a dozen times, if he even remembered to pack any at all. Everything would leak everywhere and it would be a giant mess. Amy bought him a smart leather wash bag with _JP_ engraved on the front for their first Hanukkah as a couple and the plastic baggie never saw the light of day again.

 

“Hoodie’s take up a lot of room.”

 

He shrugs. “I’ll wear it on the plane.”

 

“I don’t want you to take it,” she yells in a sudden outburst.

 

“Woah.” He puts his toothbrush and paste in the bag and zips it up. He walks towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “What’s going on, Ames? You’ve never had any problems with the way I dress before.”

 

“I don’t have a problem with the way you dress,” she sighs. “I just - this is our honeymoon. I want it to be special. I’m wearing all new clothes and I want you to match.”

 

“You want us to look like one of those annoying color-coordinated married couples?” Jake says, amused.

 

“I hate to admit it, but yes.” She plays with the ends of the straps of the grey hoodie he has on, another of her favorites. “Charles did an amazing job pulling together our ceremony in a half hour and I loved it, I absolutely loved it, but our wedding wasn’t the perfect day we had planned.”

 

“Yeah, it was pretty much a nightmare,” he agrees.

 

“I wouldn’t go _that_ far. The part where Captain Holt announced we were officially husband and wife was pretty good.”

 

“Eh, that was the worst bit,” he teases. “I mean - sorry, babe - the bomb and your crazy ex-boyfriend proposing on our wedding day was definitely the worst,” he quickly backtracks under her fiery glare.

 

“That’s why I want our honeymoon to go exactly as planned,” she says. “I want it to be incredible-.”

 

“-y sexy. Incredibly sexy: title of our sex tape.”

 

Amy rolls her eyes. “We’re not making a sex tape on our honeymoon, Peralta.”

 

“You say that now, Mrs Peralta…” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Why would me wearing my hoodie ruin our perfect honeymoon?”

 

“It wouldn’t, but-.”

 

“No buts,” he interrupts. “Which would definitely _not_ be the title of our sex tape. You love my butt.”

 

“ _Jake_ ,” she prompts, glancing at their watch. They need to leave for the airport in half an hour in order to be four hours early for their flight (Jake managed to talk her down from getting their five hours early by going down on her).

 

“Right. I’m taking my hoodie on our honeymoon. I don’t care if it’s not on the packing list, I’ll add it to the packing list right now. It reminds me of our first date. It deserves to come on the honeymoon.”

 

Now is Amy’s turn to be confused. He wore a suit jacket on their first date.

 

“You wore it the morning after we smooshed booties for the first time,” he reminds her. “You were embarrassed about being butt-naked in front of me even though _you_ were the one to undress me first. This hoodie holds an important place in my heart.”

 

“Aww, that’s actually kind of sweet, babe,” she murmurs, cupping his cheek as she kisses him soundly.

 

“I am a very sweet husband,” he brags.

 

Amy rolls her eyes again. “Come on, husband, let’s finish packing.”

 

Before he can fold his hoodie back into his suitcase, Amy stops him with a hand on his arm.

 

He shoots her a puzzled look.

 

“I want to wear it on the plane,” she says, biting her lip.

 

“Title of our sex tape?”

 

She laughs, shoving him away. “I’ll finish packing for you.”

 

(Their honeymoon starts perfectly. Their room is gorgeous, they’ve already ticked off several entries under the _Sex_ tab in the honeymoon binder and Jake is obsessed with That red bathing suit.

 

It comes to a halt - literally - when they spot their Captain at breakfast the next morning).

  
  



End file.
